Client devices have typically determined location information (i.e., the location of the client device) in one of two ways. First, a client device may be adapted to determine its geographic location from signals transmitted by a location system. For example, a client device may be equipped with hardware and/or software for calculating its position based on signals received from Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites, GPS signals are provided by satellites based on a precise timeframe, and a client device knowing the timeframe may calculate its position from signals received from multiple GPS satellites based on the times the client device receives the signals. Techniques such as these are typically referred to as Time Delay of Arrival (TDOA) techniques. Second, client devices may infer relative positions from radio signals such as those propagated by wireless networks. For example, in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standard for wireless local area networks (WLANs), and in proposed revisions to the standard such as 802.11k and 802.11v, a client device may infer its position relative to a wireless access point by monitoring the strength of signals received from a wireless access point to which it has established a connection. Because radio frequency signals degrade at a known rate as they propagate away from the device generating the signals, a client device receiving the signals may compare the received signal strength (RSS) of the signal to its known original strength to infer how far the signal has traveled since generation.